


Pressure Points

by kissmeimalicia



Category: XMFC - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik has Feelings, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hannukah, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, SlightAU, actuallyheneverleft, erikcamebackaftercuba, finallyhemakesagooddecision, firstpost, newyears, seriously, there'sstillproblemsthough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimalicia/pseuds/kissmeimalicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was rescued by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr shortly after Cuba. Alice and Erik fall in love, but when Alice starts to discover she has feelings for Charles will she be able to tell Erik? How long can she and Charles keep it a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so only nice or constructive comments please! Also, no Cherik slash. Sorry.

_I was running when I felt a sudden burning in my left wing. I shook my head and the wings dissapeared, only now the burning was in my shoulder. I concentrated on somewhere far away from the jungles of Colombia. Somewhere I would be safe. I stopped and closed my eyes. There was a sudden pull on my body and when I opened my eyes again I was standing in a feild. I looked up at the giant sattelite dish in front of me. Slowly I turned around to see a sprawling mansion. Where was I? In England? France? America? Colombia?  I was walking towards the mansion and had just passed the gardens when some one called out to me. And , being Alice Swift, I bolted. I had barely turned the corner when I ran headfirst into a giant blue.....man...thing? Anyways. That's about when I fainted. And then I woke up in a strange bed, with copper tiling above me, a feature I certainly didn't have in my old shanty in Colombia. Leaving me with only one question._

_"Where the hell am I ?"_


End file.
